


Brave Enough For Love \ Достаточно храбрый для любви

by LicieOIC, Zuyza



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuyza/pseuds/Zuyza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Времена проклятия в Сторибруке. Лейси - высокооплачиваемая "сопровождающая", а Голд - ее клиент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Enough For Love \ Достаточно храбрый для любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brave Enough For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016443) by [LicieOIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC). 



> Thanks LicieOIC for her amazing work.  
> От прав отказываюсь, все принадлежит автору.

Она представилась ему, как «Лейси», но он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что это не ее настоящее имя. Также, как прекрасно знала и она сама, что он не назовет ей своего имени – для нее он был просто «мистер Голд». У них было соглашение. Раз в неделю на счет ее «Мадам» поступает определенная сумма, после чего она забирает свою часть, а остаток переводит на счет Лейси. Тогда девушка становится его на 24 часа. И так – каждую неделю.

Он был отнюдь не самым пожилым ее клиентом, однако, определенно, был самым богатым. Должен был им быть, раз мог позволить себе такую девушку на целые сутки каждую неделю. Она знала, что мистер Голд одинок – это было буквально написано у него на лбу. Однажды она спросила, почему он не хочет завести нормальные отношения с какой-нибудь девушкой, а предпочитает проводить время с «Ночной бабочкой». Помнится, в ответ он лишь вздохнул, пожал плечами и коротко заметил, что он «человек, которого сложно полюбить». Эта фраза почему-то пронзила ее грудь болью, однако девушка постаралась отбросить это ощущение как можно дальше – она не собиралась принимать работу близко к сердцу.

Она сомневалась, что озвученное им – истинная причина его нежелания заводить отношения, так как реальность выглядела совсем иначе. Конечно, он умел быть жестоким и безжалостным по отношению к другим людям, но, насколько она знала, он всегда придерживался буквы заключенного договора. За время их встреч девушка обнаружила в нем довольно много черт, которые можно было бы назвать даже «милыми» - он обладал тонким чувством юмора, всегда заботился о том, чтобы она первая получила удовольствие, когда они проводили время в постели… Иногда он приносил ей какие-то мелочи: книги или аксессуары, просто протягивая очередной сверток, как ни в чем не бывало, словно в этом не было ничего необычного или значимого, однако пару раз она замечала легкую улыбку на его лице, когда он видел, что его подарок пришелся ей по вкусу. Лейси до сих пор, бывало, открывала в своем клиенте что-то новое, и с каждым разом чувствовала, как привязывается к этому чужому мужчине все сильнее. Это порождало свои сложности – все труднее становилось держать с ним дистанцию и прикрываться личиной, которую она специально создала себе, ступив на кривую дорожку аморального заработка. Всякий раз, приоткрывая завесу тайны над его скрытной личностью, она чувствовала, как все больше обнажается перед ним сама. Слой за слоем.

Когда он на пике своей страсти простонал «Лейси» и она почувствовала, сколь противоестественно и неправильно это было, тогда она поняла, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Она не хотела, чтобы он проводил время с «Лейси», она хотела быть с ним самой собой. Настоящей. Той, кого она всегда прятала, будучи на работе.

Она отменила их встречу через неделю, поручив донести эту новость до мистера Голда своей «Мадам». У него не было ни ее номера, ни адреса – никакой возможности связаться с Лейси лично и переубедить ее. Она прекрасно осознавала, что стоит ей только взглянуть в эти глаза цвета горького шоколада, как она поддастся соблазну и будет потом жалеть об этом. Нет, так было лучше. Правильно. В ее работе не должно быть места для каких-либо чувств.  
Но к тому моменту этот мужчина значил для нее куда больше, чем любой другой «клиент». 

~*~

Голд уничтожил почти половину своего магазина в тот день, когда ему сообщили эту «радостную» новость. Лейси будет «недоступна» какое-то временя. Нет, он не хочет взять себе другу девочку. Да, он хочет, чтобы ему сразу же сообщили, когда Лейси снова будет «доступна». Все было именно так. Он нажал на «завершить вызов» и телефон выскользнул из его онемевших пальцев.

Видимо, до нее, наконец, дошло, с каким монстром она собирается лечь в очередной раз в постель, и Лейси решила поставить точку. Что ж, разве сам он не понимал, что это лишь вопрос времени? Все длилось итак дольше, чем он смел мечтать. 

Спустя какое-то время с начала их «отношений», он вдруг обнаружил, что с большим трудом дожидается конца недели, чтобы вновь встретится с ней. Только в этот день он мог позволить себе утонуть в ее небесно-голубых глазах, забыться в нежных объятиях, перестать думать, как и с кем следует себя вести. Он просто становился собой. Голд наконец нашел место, где он мог позволить себе расслабиться и просто наслаждаться жизнью, и это место было подле нее. Все остальные 6 дней в неделю превратились для мужчины в настоящий ад. 

Спустя несколько минут он сообразил, что стискивает свою трость так крепко, что на руке отпечатался изысканный золотой узор. Голд подкинул ее вверх, перехватывая где-то по середине, и не целясь с размаху ударил по ближайшей стеклянной витрине. С тонким звоном вокруг рассыпались острые осколки, принося секундное облегчение от клокотавшего гнева внутри, однако не способные хоть как-то унять острую боль в груди. Он крушил и ломал, вновь и вновь уничтожая витрину за витриной, не замечая, как ладони покрылись мелкими ранами от осколков, окрашивая полированное дерево трости в багряный цвет. 

Он остановился только тогда, когда случайно оступился: больная нога, не найдя привычной опоры, подкосилась под его весом, и мужчина грузно повалился на пол. Сколько просидел он так, в окружении битого стекла, Голд не помнил. Кажется, за окном стемнело. Он прижал руку к груди – боль не только не исчезла, но, казалось, стала еще сильнее.

~*~

Ничего не поменялось и после того, как проклятие Сторибрука пало. Он уверенно шел по главной улице, готовый угрожать ее отцу, лишь бы тот сказал, где она живет, потому что несмотря на все свои планы и ожидания, этого он ждал слишком долго. Несколько жизней. И единственное, что сейчас имело значение–увидеть Белль. Ему просто необходимо было посмотреть в ее лицо и лично удостовериться, что она жива и здорова. Да, пусть это было глупо – он ведь знал, что с ней все в порядке, но сейчас его переполняли горькие воспоминания, и ему просто жизненно необходимо было убедиться, что в этом мире она действительно жива. 

Он должен сказать ей, как ошибался.  
Заметив ее хрупкую фигурку на другой стороне улицы, он ошеломленно остановился прямо посреди дороги. Она опять надела эти дурацкие высоченные каблуки, которые ей так нравились. Волосы растрепались, грудь тяжело вздымалась – невооруженным взглядом было видно, что девушка куда-то очень спешила. Голд подавил в себе надежду на то, что она искала его. Однако завидев человека с тростью, она кинулась к нему, и он едва не потонул в ее невероятных голубых глазах, наполнившихся слезами. 

Позабыв про боль в ноге, он ринулся ей на встречу так быстро, как только мог. И только когда она оказалась в его объятиях и прижалась к нему всем телом, мужчина позволил себе почувствовать головокружительное счастье, все еще судорожно прижимая любимую к себе. 

Он опустил голову и посмотрел на самое дорогое в этом мире лицо; несмело, поднял руку и очертил большим пальцем контур ее щеки.

\- Белль, - выдохнул он.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ.

\- Да, - Белль даже не пыталась скрыть счастливые слезы, произнеся это короткое «да» так, словно ждала целую вечность, когда он наконец назовет ее по имени.  
\- И… значит ты… - он неуверенно запнулся, - ты вспомнила?

Она протянула руку и взяла в ладони его лицо.

\- Да, мой Румпель. Я все вспомнила и … я люблю тебя!  
\- О, Белль! – он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сдержать собственные слезы, - я тоже люблю тебя. И ты была права – я был слишком большим трусом, который боялся претендовать на твою любовь.  
\- Я знаю, - заверила она, - я была столь же напугана, как и ты.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, - Ты всегда была храброй, моя дорога Белль. И на этот раз я собираюсь поступить так, как подобает. Я буду достаточно смелым, чтобы наслаждаться твоей любовью и самому любить в ответ.

Наклонившись к Красавице, все еще чувствуя шок от того, что она действительно находилась рядом и отвечала взаимностью на его чувства, он нежно прижался к ее губам. Это был скорее благодарный поцелуй, наполненный искренним счастьем. Голд не чувствовал себя таким счастливым с тех самых пор, как отпустил руку сына…. А когда девушка в его объятиях ответила на поцелуй, изогнув губы в улыбке, сердце мужчины, казалось, запело в груди, наполняя все его существо радостным ликованием. Румпель успел забыть это невероятное ощущение, которого он не ощущал с тех самых пор, как оказался во власти проклятия Темного. Белль была его светом и всей его жизнью – теперь он мог признаться в этом самому себе. И теперь он совершит ту же самую ужасную ошибку и никогда больше не оттолкнет ее от себя.

Он готов был стоять вот так, прямо по среди улицы, и целовать ее часами, но были вещи, которые следовало решить прежде, чем они переберутся в более приватную обстановку. Улыбаясь, он протянул ей руку.

\- Пойдем со мной, - сказал он, физически ощущая, как волнение и страхи готовы накрыть его с головой. Но девушка мягко улыбнулась и вложила свою руку в его раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Навсегда, - пообещала она.

Рука об руку они направились в сторону леса.


End file.
